The Looter Tube Dragon Knight 3X
The Looter Tube Dragon Knight 3X Redbobert Series (2040) Characters Major Characters * Zoid Borg - Red Bugs Bunny * Squeaks the Squirrel – A red squirrel who is Bugs' closest friend and sidekick (whose speech initially consisted only of squeaking sounds, occasionally giving way to intelligible speech in season 3). * Qleakeat - High Pitch Red Cricket Ant * High Pitch - Pig/Alligator/Dragon *Bigfoot – A childlike creature who tends to annoy Bugs, usually calling him "lady" (or occasionally "ma'am"), much to Bugs' chagrin * Qoluritex - Female Fox/Yellow Claudette Dupri – A fox spy who speaks with an audible British, French accent. * Yavowex - Witch Plant Villain/Evil Enemy * Pokenep Pig - Orange * Dabert Duck - Green * Galendor - Giant Rock Stone * Qonjouarga - Congo Tiki Man Current characters *The Barbarian – An unnamed barbarian that runs afoul of Bugs. **Krakos – The Barbarian's polar bear mount. *Boyd – A lovesick bird. *Cal – A bulky man who considers himself the best at whatever he is doing. *Carl the Grim Rabbit – A Grim Reaper look-alike with rabbit ears. *Dr. Clovenhoof – A sheep scientist. *Eagle Scout – An eagle scoutmaster. *Elliot Sampson – A bobcat scoutmaster and businessman. *Hazmats – As Bugs puts it, they are a group of "highly trained government officials" in hazmat suits that often deal with or chase him, Squeaks, and Bigfoot. *Horace the Horse – A uniformed horse who often works with Porky and speaks in the style of Christopher Walken. *Ivanna – A woman who often encroaches on Bugs' territory and hosts the show "Gettin' Fresh! with Ivanna" on "The Food Notwork",in the episode with the same channel name. *Jack – A "jack of all trades" who does various work. This character was dropped after his first two appearances because his personality traits (including his screaming) were deemed too similar to Yosemite Sam.[16] *King Thes – A royal lion who tries to eat anyone. *Leslie P. Lilylegs – An obnoxious short man who tends to desire power while working for his different bosses. - White House Mayor Mr. Borg same as Warius *Miss Cougar – A spinster cougar. *Pampreen and Paul Perdy – Two rich brats who are somehow related to Leslie. *Rhoda Roundhouse – A female wrestler. *Shameless O’Scanty – A not-so-lucky leprechaun. *Sir Littlechin – A knight who often hunts mythical animals. *Slugsworthy the First – A stuck-up elephant seal. *Squint Eatswood – A foul-tempered beaver who hates anyone who's not a beaver. *Tad Tucker – A reality television personality with a strong appetite for rabbits (especially "a family of rabbits"). - (Chief Ranger) Survivalist of the Fittest and the Expert Challenge Fury Adventure *Trey Hugger – An activist. *Viktor – A narcissistic man who likes to brag about being the best in everything. He appears in "Abracawabbit" as a magician called "Viktor Mageek","Viktor The Science Swede" as a science guy,"Fashion Viktor" as a fashion designer,among more episodes. Along with him in each of his appearances are three young men who appear to idolize him,then later they start to idolize Bugs. *Winter Stag – A cryokinetic deer. Future Debut Characters * Mile Moss (Blue Bunny) - Looter Dragon Tube Knight * Gondiragax (Roge Gorilla) - Looter Dragon Tube Knight * Jatter (Chain Chomper w/ body) - Looter Dragon Tube Knight * Jartezq (Vampire) - (2041) * Hazardz (Devil Dracula/Hades) - Producer Alice Dewey mentioned that Hades "was supposed to talk in a slow and be menacing in a quiet, spooky way", but thought that James Woods' manner of speaking "a mile a minute" would be a "great take" for a villain.[5] Woods did a lot of ad-libbing in his recordings, especially in Hades' dialogues with Megara. Nik Ranieri, the supervising animator for Hades, mentioned that the character was "based on a Hollywood agent, a car salesman type", and that a lot came from James Woods' ad-libbed dialogue. He went on to say that the hardest part in animating Hades was that he talks too much and too fast, so much so that "it took him two weeks to animate a one-second scene". Ranieri watched James Woods' other films and used what he saw as the basis for Hades' sneer.[5] Chief Vampire Devil Master (2042) * Kevin Qagex - 4th Squicket Acorn Pill * Qaoumius - Grim Evil Borg Bunny * Wouarouis - White House Mayor Mr. Borg * Dog Zyezerene - * Zyobymip (Thwomp w/ body) - * Chief Ranger (Tad Tucker) - * Humber - Honey Hodents * QiVarzuobe - (Magic Purple Cat genie) - Good InTerponts! * Moss - * Zkapye Jant - * Moe - * Laton - * Victor - * Cyclatedeme Borg (Baby Orange Borg) - ZBorg & Qoluritex's son - ZBorg vs Yavowex Defense (2045) * Peter & Penny Parince - * MeLegan Borg (Yellow Female Bunny/lola) - ZBorg's girlfriend - RedBobert 2 (2047 film) * Jason Houatene - * Tretek Houatene - Black grown boy - Good Joice you want to Gapertson Brax (2048) * Trishalena - as Princess with Tad Tucker Boss (2048) Optional Characters * Bobby Velasco (Radiem Guevara) - * Paul Mccartney - * Elvis Presley - * Micheal Jackson - * Stevie Wonder - * Kenny Rogers - * Steve Perry - * Jackie Chan - * Manny Pacquiao - * George Lopez - * Adam Sandlers - * Megara - Supervising animator Ken Duncan stated that she was "based on a '40s screwball comedienne" and that he used Greek shapes for her hair ("Her head is in sort of a vase shape and she's got a Greek curl in the back."). * Harold - Harold is a skinny, awkward-looking guy who takes pride in his knowledge, resourcefulness, and "Mad Skills" in subjects like filming and beatboxing. He is frequently bullied by Duncan and is often underestimated by his teammates and competitors, as he's pulled through and won challenges for the Killer Bass a number of times despite nearly getting voted off at several elimination ceremonies. It's revealed later in the season that he's developed a large crush on Leshawna. * Donald Trump - * Shy Guy - * Timon - * Pumbaa - * Pikachu - * Chao - * Snopp Dogg - * Phil Harris - * Mellodie Myers - * Brandon Chase - * Jack Daniel - * Don Anderson - * Ed Sherean - * Sean Austin - * Roxanne - 'Cast' Main Cast *Jeff Bergman – Zoid Borg, Bugs Bunny, *Dee Bradley Baker – *Bob Bergen – Supporting cast *Eric Bauza – *Jeff Bennett – *Matt Craig – *Jim Cummings – *Paul Julian – *JP Karliak – *John Kassir – *Matthew Mercer – Bigfoot[18] *Dino Andrade – *Candi Milo – *Fred Tatasciore – *Jame Woods - Hazardz, Hades *Susan Eagan - MeLegan Borg, Megara Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui – Leslie P. Lilylegs, Shameless O. Scanty, Elliot Sampson Bobcat, Tad Tucker *Steve Blum – Jack, Barbarian *Yvette Nicole Brown – Rhoda Roundhouse *Jessica DiCicco – Petunia Pig *John DiMaggio – Slugsworthy the First *Keith Ferguson – Viktor *Grey Griffin – Vera Vulture, Millicent *Richard Steven Horvitz – Impkin the Pumpkin King *Mikey Kelley – Boyd *Matthew Yang King – Raccoon Scout *Jack McBrayer – Yosemite Jack *Daran Norris – Sir Littlechin, Punkinhead Martin *Kevin Michael Richardson – King Thes, Snorts *Tara Strong – Miss Cougar *Jim Ward – Squint Eatswood *"Weird Al" Yankovic – Weird and Al *Cedric Yarbrough – Eagle Scout *Lance Henriksen – Ironbootay *India de Beaufort – Foxy Foxworth